


Missing You

by DreamsAndDaytime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, VOLTRON SEASON 4, klance, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsAndDaytime/pseuds/DreamsAndDaytime
Summary: Lance struggles with Keith's departure from Voltron. Things just aren't the same and he needs something to lift his mood or else he's going to have a melt down. Who knew that a simple phone call could make everything better on the ship. Even if for a little bit.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever and i'm not sure what i'm doing but anyway. I'm very shy and English isn't my native language so i hope everything's okay. Have a nice day!

"No, no, no!" Lance yelled angrily as he threw his game console on the floor. It didn't break into pieces like he had first feared, but the rattling noise that came from it didn't do much good for his pounding headache or _'brain rocking'_ like Coran had called it when the man had examined him after Lance had asked for the space equivalent of an aspirin. He had immediately stored some in his room's closet for his next all-nighter. That's what he got for staying up until four in the morning to defeat the boss with the hammer at the end of his video game. He _would_ and he _could_ kill the fat bastard, no matter what Pidge proclaimed!

His hand dove into the bowl of green chips next to him only to come back up when all he could grab was air. He sighed before pulling at the nearest cable to his side which surprisingly turned his screen immediately off. He had to remember that one.

Silence flooded his room afterwards. It unnerved Lance but he couldn't go hang out with Pidge and Hunk now that Matt was here, even if for a short period of time. They were all discussing technological stuff that Lance couldn't understand, let alone talk about. It wasn't that he disliked Pidge's brother, in fact he had noticed that the two of them could get along quite nicely. He could talk with Matt about things Lance couldn't do with anyone else before like family and how it felt to be an older brother. Only last week they hadn't been able to stop laughing when the two of them exchanged jokes about Shiro. They had earned quite a few groans from the rest of the team, but Lance hadn't found it in him to care this time. He had finally found someone other than Hunk who appreciated the art of puns and he wasn't ashamed for it.

It was just difficult at times when the three of them got together. They could stay in the green lion's hanger, developing intricate machines and wouldn't come out for hours. That left Lance wandering the castle's halls, looking for someone he could talk to but he always ended up alone in his room or with Blue when he walked in for a quick chat. I mean, what could he do? Allura was always busy, working hard to gather as many alliances as she could while Shiro often helped her in whatever he could. That left him sometimes with Coran but even Lance liked a break from the man when he started about _'the old days'_ , tales that could go on forever if you didn't vanish before he got started.

And then there was Keith who left them to go on his _'super important mission'_. Lance had supported him at the time Keith told them about his plans like the good friend he was. If Lance thought about it more, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the absurdity of the whole situation. He had been so sure that he would have been the one leaving the team because of his _'lack of skills'_ like he always scolds himself about. _No_. Instead, Keith had taken that spot to step back just like that. Leaving Lance alone on the giant alien ship with no Mullet to make fun of.

Alright, he missed Keith! As much as he denied it at first, he just couldn't jump around that fact. And not just a little. It felt like a piece of his family had been ripped away and removed out of his heart, leaving a big gaping hole in it's place. He could say that he missed the guy almost as much as he missed his real family on earth, but really who could tell? Living on the ship just hadn't been the same anymore. There wasn't anyone to compete with, or laugh or play video games. Whenever Pidge and Hunk were working on tech stuff before, he always ended up with Keith, talking about stars and galaxy's far away. He couldn't do that with the rest of the team. Well, he could but it wouldn't be the same. Keith was Keith and no one could replace him. Not even a fun dork like Matt Holt.

The others had tried their best to get him out of his room more often, but there's only so much one can do when said person wouldn't much as admit they were hurting. That's the reason Lance currently found himself once again in the same spot on the floor, busying himself with the possible defeat of a video game villain.

_Keith would have already thrown the console in hundred pieces when his fifth attempt wouldn't work._

He shook his head quickly, adjusted the robe around his bathrobe and walked out of the room. His lion slippers made a soft noise as he strode lazily through the hall towards the kitchen. Hunk was there, making lunch for himself and the team with his ever caring love. He was currently pouring some chocolate milk into seven cups when he noticed Lance walking in, spilling some from the slight distraction.

"Hey, Lance! You're just in time for my chocolate milk. I added some extra spices and i'm curious to your opinion. I like it, but... Yeah."

Lance didn't answer. He just stared at the mugs in front of Hunk without blinking. "Why's the red one there?"

Hunk shot his head down, confused at his friend's lack of usual energy, only to snap it back up with a raised eyebrow. "It's for Matt. I mean, i have to pour it into something, right?"

"There are tons of other cups in there!" He said with a pointed hand to the cabin behind Hunk's back. "We never drink from one another's mug, Hunk! Paladin rule!"

"That's actually never been a rule on this ship."

"It is now!" Lance continued irritated.

Hunk sighed as he snatched a towel from a cabinet under the kitchen's counter and started cleaning up the spilled milk carefully. "Lance, just admit that you miss Keith. It's nothing to be ashamed about, i mean we all miss him."

Lance snaked his arms over each other with narrowed eyes. "I don't! How many times do i have to tell you? The guy can travel to the end of the galaxy for all i care!"

The other didn't seem fazed by his obvious lie, having already heard it too many times for that. He just put the towel back into the hidden cabinet and shoved Lance's blue mug forward on the counter. "Why don't you just give him a call? I'm sure Keith misses you as much as you him."

Lance picked the mug up from the table with a roll of his eyes. "As _if_. Keith doesn't do that except for Shiro. Besides, he's probably busy polishing knifes and kicking ninja's to have a phone call anyway."

He earned a laugh from Hunk at that. "Ninja's?"

"You know what i mean!"

His friend gave a fond smile and shoved Lance's reserved plate of goo forward too. "I'll ask Pidge for her phone so you can make that call, but i want you to eat something first. You haven't had breakfast either today and i don't want my best friend sleep deprived _and_ hungry."

Lance stared at Hunk's retreating back, childish pout in place before scooping up some goo just to let it fall back on the plate with a splash. "I can just take a tablet from Coran!" He yelled even though he knew the other guy had already left the room.

As much as he denied everything, he actually _did_ want to give Keith a call. More so, he didn't want anything _but_ that at the moment but he feared Keith's reaction. Would he yell at Lance for disturbing his training? Or would he simply tell him he didn't have the time and hang up? That one would probably hurt the most and Lance couldn't deal with that sort of rejection. Not from Keith.

He groaned and pushed the plate back over the counter. If he didn't hear Keith's voice now, he would probably go crazy! So he did what he felt was needed and walked out of the kitchen after he scoffed to himself at how much of a lovestruck teenager he sounded. _Gross_.

Hunk had, apparently, left Pidge's phone in front of his room when he arrived at it. He swiftly snatched it from the tiled floor and jumped inside. His nerves sparked with the swoosh of the closing door, leaving him in complete silence. Before he could tell himself that this was a bad idea, he searched Keith's communicator's code and clicked on the blue circle under the boy's name.

His heart pumped in his throat when the device beeped a few times without any response. He was about to call it quits when a click echoed through the room followed by Keith's voice coming through from the other side. "Hello? Pidge is that you?"

Lance's breath hitched and he almost dropped the device in his haste to put it next to his ear. "N-no, it's me!" He rolled his eyes at the tremble in his voice. "I eh... Wanted to... I mean... Er..." God, could he sound even _more_ stupid?

"Lance?" Keith's tone was soft and confused just like Lance remembers and it broke his heart. He felt a tear slide down his cheek before a sob followed it like a duet. "Hey, is everything okay? Are you _crying_?"

He couldn't hold it in anymore. Days of repressed feelings combined with exhaustion made him slump down on his bed and cry hard. He leaned forward with a hand in his short hair as he hiccuped freely. "I'm s-sorry! I-i just miss you and e-everyone keeps telling me t-that you have to do this and i know that! But that d-doesn't stop me from feeling t-this way, right?"

"Oh, Lance...," he heard Keith say against his ear, voice thick with emotion. "Don't cry. If you cry then i'll cry and we don't want that."

Lance huffed in between sobs. "Y-you sound like Hunk."

Keith's laugh filled his ear, soft and warm. "I guess i spend too much time with you guys."

He actually smiled at that. A real one instead of the quick smirks he threw Shiro whenever the man asked if everything was alright. It wasn't, but in this moment he could pretend it was. "I wish you were here," he sighed. "Things just aren't the same without you."

It was quiet for a few ticks. Lance was afraid he had said something wrong, when Keith's voice spoke up. "Yeah, i want that too. Working alongside the Blade of Marmora is amazing but i really miss you guys."

"Nothing that beats Hunk's cooking, right?"

"Tell me about it," Keith groaned. "They serve the same goo as on the castle but blue and without any flavour. I would do anything to have that green goop back."

" _That_ bad, huh?" He joked while he flopped himself down on the mattress, staring at his star painted ceiling.

"You should be grateful. From now on everytime you eat your food, my face should pop up as i glare at your ungrateful one."

He barked a laugh at that. "Not much different from usual then?"

"Hey! I can smile, you know!"

He laughed again, probably ten times harder than originally intended but he didn't care. He was just so sad and happy that Keith was still his Keith and they could still joke with each other even if they were light years away.

Keith seemed to get worried when Lance still hadn't stopped his cackling as he cleared his throat and voiced a concerned "Lance?" through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah! Nothing! I'm just... Really glad to hear you. I like this," he gestured between himself and the device next to his ear even though Keith couldn't see it. "I miss you, but i already told you that so i'm gonna shut up about it."

Keith chuckled. "I miss you too. There's no one here to laugh with. You don't know how nice it is to have someone around who can lift everyone's spirit once in awhile. That's maybe the thing i miss most about you."

Lance pinched his arm to check if he wasn't dreaming, but it hurt so he focused back on the conversation at hand. "Y-you do? I don't annoy you?"

He assumed Keith shook his head in the few silent ticks that went by. "When have i ever said you were annoying?"

"I don't know... I just assumed is all," he said with an unseen shrug.

Keith chuckled. "Don't worry. I don't. But something else, how is everyone actually? I haven't heard of anyone in a while."

"Oh, you know... We go from diplomatic mission to diplomatic mission, hoping we can get an allie out of them. I guess you know that part already. Allura handles most of that stuff anyway so i don't really know how it goes."

Keith hummed low in his throat. "And how are _you_? Do you still have those self doubts you told me about?"

Lance blinked the tears out of his eyes which caused them to slide down the sides of his head slowly. He was suddenly glad Keith couldn't see his face. "Yeah. I-i feel kinda useless. Pidge and Hunk are building great stuff with Matt while Allura, Coran and Shiro take care of the diplomatic side of Voltron and i..." He sighed. "I'm just sitting here, i guess."

"You're not useless, Lance."

"But i am! Aren't i?" He threw his unoccupied hand up in utter frustration. "Everyone's doing great stuff for the team and what do i do? Milk Kaltenecker and play video games to pass the time. How is that _not_ useless?"

"Hey, i didn't trust Red to you for nothing. You're Shiro's right hand man now and i know you're filling that position well. I've seen what you can do. I was there. Don't beat yourself up, okay?"

Lance swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded to himself. "A-alright. I'll t-try."

"Are you crying again?"

"No!" He furiously wiped a hand over his eyes. "There's j-just dust in my eye. Can't a guy h-have dust in his eye anymore?"

Keith's laugh made the atmosphere in the dimmed room ten times lighter. "Okay then. So... _you're_ milking the cow now?"

They talked further for a long time after that. Lance would exchange information about the team's current activities and Keith would describe everything ranking from the Blade of Marmora's base to every detail about each previous mission they went on. He even got so far as to talk about his emotions when a particular task felt too heavy for him, something Lance never heard from the guy before. Maybe it was the fact that they hadn't seen eachother for a while now or just because they couldn't see each others faces, but Lance found himself quite enjoying their conversation. It wasn't very different from their usual nightly talks when neither of them could sleep, but far more intimate.

There was a distant noise on Keith's line suddenly, like someone was saying something to him and from his lack of response, Lance figured he guessed right. Keith was saying something back before he spoke up again. "I have to go now, but i liked hearing from you."

Lance nodded on the pillow with extra enthusiasm. "Yeah, me too. Thanks for listening, by the way. I... kinda needed this."

"Me too. And you know that you can call whenever you want, okay? I may not be able to answer all the time, but just so you know."

"Yeah," he answered. "Maybe next time i'll use a holoscreen from Coran so i would be able to see you."

Keith chuckled again. "That would be nice." That same mumbling from before sounded through the orange phone. Keith called something back before focusing his attention once again on Lance. "Alright, i'm gonna go now. Talk to you later?"

Lance smiled at the uncertainty in Keith's low voice. "Definitely! Bye, Keith."

"Bye, Lance," he heard before the call ended completely. The room was quiet once more but Lance couldn't seem to find it in him to care as much as before. He still missed the guy, but he knew that he would be able to handle things better if he would keep in touch with the other. He knew things would be okay now and that was at least one certainty he had flooding between the many doubts in his mind.

The game was left untouched on the castle's floor after that.

The end.

___________________________________


End file.
